Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a method and system for discovering a missing API service capability. This is carried out using one or more ontologies that describe particular attributes and features of API service characteristics, in combination with an API data graph or other data structure.
Description of the Related Art
An application programming interface (API) specifies how certain software components should interact with each other. API as a service is a service platform that enables the creation and hosting of APIs. These APIs typically provide multiple entry points for API calls that are transmitted or exchanged in a format such as REST, XML web services or TCP/IP.
At present, APIs are available which have service features or capabilities that meet a number of different API user requirements. However, there can also be significant user requirements for which APIs have not yet been provided. It would be useful to have an enhanced approach for discovering or detecting API requirements of these types. API providers would then be better able to supply APIs that meet such requirements.